


Day 16

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All for one and one for all, Avengers Family, Gen, Peter Needs a Hug, Scared Peter Parker, Trapped, Worried Peter, but doesn't he always, idk - Freeform, mentions of Hoco, no beta we die like men, pinned down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 16. Pinned down.Peter looked around him slowly. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't escape.





	Day 16

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!  
Sorry this was posted a bit late; i wasn't feeling very well this morning and i have a busy Wednesday afternoon. Day 17 should be up at the normal time tomorrow.
> 
> Can i just say!!!!! We are over half way through!! How did we get here!!
> 
> Anyway.... ENJOY!!!!

16\. Pinned down.

Peter looked around him slowly. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't escape.

He could feel his heart speeding up and his breaths getting shallower. This was a bit too much like the homecoming incident for his liking.

It had been stuck in his head for weeks - months - after everything had been sorted out. Even though it had been years, Peter still woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweats, visions of crushing weight and dusty air filling his mind.

And now he was here.

The weight definitely counted as crushing, from where it was pinning him down, onto the cold hard floor. And the air was definitely dusty, a choking mix of concrete, dirt and dust leftover from years of disuse.

He tried to wiggle, to do anything to get out, but he was well and truly stuck and he couldn't even shift his arms far enough to life the weight on top of him. To put it simply, unless he had missed something, he would be trapped here forever.

He could feel his chest being squished, his lungs aching for deep breaths but only able to get shallow pants.

He wasn't even wearing his Spiderman suit, it felt just like homecoming, luckily the reason was different this time. He wasn't wearing his suit because he hadn't been Spidermanning, not because Tony had taken it away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter sighed tiredly. He had just gotten out of school and he was exhausted. He felt about 10 seconds away from just falling asleep where he stood and honestly, he couldn't wait to get home. Curling up on the sofa with a movie and a gooey cookie sounded like paradise in Peter's mind.

A loud rumbling sound echoed around the street, causing Peter's ears to prick up. It wasn't quite loud enough for normal people's ears, but for his spider ears it was louder than the fire alarms at school. Where was it coming from? He thought about following it, trying to figure out what it was, but he decided against it. He just wanted to go home, he could leave this up to someone else for once.

He sighed tiredly once again as he joined the crowds of people trying to get onto the train. He just wanted to go home. That's all he wanted but he knew there was still a long way until he got home.

He was about to walk towards his train when he rumbling came louder. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, everyone was running back the way they came, back out of the train stop.

Peter just stood there for a moment before his brain caught up. The train station was what was rumbling. And possibly collapsing? Didn't matter - for now Peter had to run.

He ran faster than humanly possible, but it wasn't fast enough. The groaning and rumbling turned to cracking and squealing and Peter wished he was closer to the entrance.

He wasn't fast enough.

He wasn't close enough.

The stars aligned just perfectly, to trap Peter under the falling rubble.

The concrete fell, trapping him and a few other unlucky civilians under its weight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And that's how Peter ended up here. Trapped under the weight of a crushed building, with no idea why it had collapsed - and so quickly too - and with no idea how to save the other civilians when he couldn't even save himself.

He just wanted to go home! Why was he here!

Why was this his life.

Just off to the side, he heard a quiet groan. Another person. Another living person.

"Hello?" He asked the general area, the dust hurt his throat but he needed to know if he was right about anyone being around.

"Hello." A weak voice replied, followed by some coughing, "do you think we'll be rescued soon? I'm not too badly hurt, just trapped, but I'm not sure if other people were so lucky."

"I hope everyone is ok. But we should be rescued soon." Peter said, he wanted to assure the other person, tell them everything would be fine, but he didn't know that and he wasn't sure they would both be fine. The more he thought if their chances of survival, the harder to get his breaths seemed to be, his heart seemed to be speeding up, as though it wanted to run right out of his chest and Peter was starting to see stars.

"It's ok, calm down, breathe with me." The other person started saying, "in, out, in, out" they kept talking until Peter's breaths had evened out and he could feel his pulse returning to normal.

"Thanks." He muttered out, loudly enough for the other person to hear, "hey, I just realised, I don't even know your name." He just needed to distract himself from the fact he was stuck, from the fact that this was just like homecoming.

"Oh good point, I'm Kevin. What's your name?" The other person - Kevin - said, Peter could tell from his voice that Kevin was smiling; Peter couldn't figure out why, they were stuck, but if Kevin could be happy, he could relax a bit.

"I'm Peter." Peter replied, "I don't suppose you have any ideas on how to pass the time until we get rescued."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They ended up playing I-Spy. There wasn't much to see, and they were both looking in different directions, but it passed time.

During their game, multiple other people started waking up. It was just about enough to distract Peter from the fact he was trapped. Pinned down. Stuck.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been about 15 minutes since the building had collapsed before things started changing. From the moment it had crumbled, there had been people rushing around and trying to do something - anything really - but it was after 15 minutes that the big guns arrived.

And by big guns, he meant the Avengers.

Wanda was using magic to lift rubble, Rodney and Tony were in their suits, various super humans were lifting stuff, even Bruce was there - well the Hulk - lifting stuff.

It took barely 5 minutes before everyone was out. There were some people like Kevin and Peter who were just trapped, but there were some unlucky people in hospital who it would be touch and go for. No one was dead yet and Peter was hoping that was how it was going to stay.

"Peter are you ok!" Tony asked hurrying over and giving him a tight hug as soon as he had been freed.

"I am now, thanks for getting us all out." Peter said. His throat still hurt but the fresh air as freedom were all he needed for now.

"Some things we can leave to the authorities, but when it involves one of us, it involves all of us." Tony said sagely before pulling Peter into another squishing hug.

Peter smiled from where he was being crushed. He really had lucked out becoming part of this family, he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!  
Please drop a quick comment if you enjoyed!!  
Hope you have a very positive day/night!!!  
BYEEEEE


End file.
